Supernatural
by Cleopatrej
Summary: Elle était en quête de liberté et lui à sa recherche. Il voulais fuir ses démons et elle la solitude. Elle était belle, intelligente, sociable et lui rude, taciturne. Il cherchait le pardon, le moyen de la fuir et elle aimait la guerre, et cherchait le moyen de le ramener. Venez suivre les aventures de ces huit jeunes êtres aux pouvoirs surnaturels. (nalu, gruvia, jelza, galé)
1. Prologue

_Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima hormis quelques personnages. La personnalité des personnages de cette fiction est différentes des personnages du manga._

 _/!\ cette lecture est quasiment sexuelle lors dès premiers chapitres /!\_

 _Bonne lecture à tous_

 _#_

 _ **Supernatural**_

 _Dans un monde gouverné par des êtres surnaturel, existait encore quelque individus sans pouvoir._

 _C'est le cas de la ville de Magnolia, dans le royaume de Fioré. Ville fleurissante, tôt le matin, on entendait les commerçants papoter des divers nouvelles sur la guilde de la ville. La guilde de Fairy Tail. Guilde d'êtres au pouvoir effrayant, qui protégeaient la ville en échange de services particulières._

 _Services liés à la luxure. Les femmes célibataires de la ville devaient se plier à la volonté sexuelle des hommes de la guilde dès leur 16ans ._

 _Service liées aussi au don du sang : chaque personne de la ville devaient impérativement être prélevé de sang, tous les jours pour nourrir la soif des membre de la guildes._

 _N'allez pas imaginer qu'ils sont tous des vampires : ce n'est pas le cas ? Il y avait aussi, des démons, des hommes dragons, des dieux, des mages..._

 _Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, personne ne s'en plaignait._

 _Dans la ville de Magnolia, le destin d'un homme hybride ainsi, que le destin d'une simple paysanne allait à jamais changer._

 _Dans la ville de Magnolia, le destin du Démon de Glace ainsi, le destin de la reine des mer allait à jamais changer._

 _Dans la ville de Magnolia, le destin du l'homme dragon de fer, ainsi que le destin d'un lutin allait à jamais changer._

 _Dans la ville de Magnolia,, le destin du Dieu du Péché ainsi que le destin de la Déesse de la Guerre allait à jamais changer._


	2. Chapitre 1

_SUPERNATURAL: NATSU X LUCY_

Ce matin là, Natsu s'était réveillé avec une seule envie : faire l'amour. Mais pas à n'importe qui cette fois-ci. Il voulait faire l'amour à son âme sœur.

Parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, ce n'était pas parfait. Pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce Natsu ne connaît pas son âme-sœur. Il jura dans sa barbe. Être un quart-dieu, un quart-dragon, et moitié vampire n'était pas une chose simple. À 19 ans, son instinct de dragon prenait largement le dessus sur celui du dieu et celui du vampire. Voilà que maintenant, il était tant pour lui de trouver la femme de sa vie.

Comment savoir qui elle était ? Réponse simple: son odeur sera plus forte à ses narines que celle des autres femmes, et , elle devra être pure et vierge. Son âme-sœur s'abandonnera à lui, même contre sa volonté.

Simple ?

Non. Problème : quel femme au delà de 15 ans était vierge toujours dans la ville? Sans doute aucune, en vertu des lois imposées par la guilde.

 _ **Je te retrouverai la ou tu es...**_

 _ **Je te ferai l'amour jusqu'à te faire oublier ton nom...**_

 _ **Je te marquerai comme ma propriété et aucun homme devra te regarder...**_

 **Maudites pensées**... **merde** ! Maugréa l'homme hybride

Il vêtit ses vêtements de sport et sortit courir un peu. Il devait se calmer.

 _SUPERNATURAL_

Natsu courrait dans le parc de Magnolia. Divers parfums corporel remplissaient ses narines, sans pour autant l'attiré. Ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, il courrait sans but au milieu des arbres hauts dans le parc, perdu dans ses pensées. _ **Mon âme-sœur...**_ il en rigola presque de sa pensée.

Natsu était l'un des rare de la guilde à ne pas être casé. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes, ventait ses talents sexuelles. Beaucoup d'entre elles seraient ravies d'être sa partenaire à vie. Pathétique. Que savait-elles sur les sentiments profond qu'il pouvait ressentir ?

POV Natsu.

Je courais jusqu'à m'enfoncer dans les bois. Courir. Un bon exercice pour garder ma forme. Ma musique à fond. Inspire, expire. L'air frais frappait mon visage. Douce sensation. Combien de kilomètre avait couru ? Je ne sais pas. Je pouvais tricher avec mes pouvoirs, mais cela ne ferait qu'accroître mon envie. Je ferme les yeux. Inspirant profondément. Je repère une odeur. Odeur corporelle. Différent. Cette femme, car il s'agit la d'une femme devait être nouvelle car je ne connaissait pas son odeur. Je m'arrête j'essaye de la repérer.

Je sentis quelqu'un se bousculer sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux, menaçant.

 **\- Oh ! Excusez-moi, Monsieur,** me dit la femme.

Une blonde. Très belle blonde. Yeux brun. Lèvre pulpeuses. Sa poitrine plus que généreuse, montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Et son odeur ! Quelle douce odeur. Rose et cannelle. Je pourrais m'y perdre.

 **\- vous nouvelle dans la ville, je ne vous connais pas** , demandais-je ?

 **\- Effectivement** , répondit-elle

Voix angélique. Elle est parfaite. Je peux sentir mes instincts de dragon la réclamer. C'est elle. Mon corps me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, la plaquer contre le sol et la baiser sauvagement.

 **\- Au plaisir de vous revoir** , me dit-elle, coupant ma transe.

Elle me contourne et repris sa course. Je me retourna instinctivement et regarda son beau cul, se .balançant de droite à gauche. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : mordre durement ses grosses fesses.

 _ **\- Fuuuucckkk**_! Gémis-je intérieurement. Je secoue ma tête et recommence à courir.

 _ **Je sais qui tu es blondasse.**_

 _ **Je te chercherai et te trouverai.**_

 _ **Je te ferai mienne**_.

POV Lucy

Je venais d'arriver dans la ville de Magnolia. C'est une belle ville, les fleurs brillent de partout, les habitants sont chaleureux.

Je voulais aller courir un peu, je n'avais plus sommeil. Il devait être 07 heures par là. Selon ma voisine, le parc de la ville était parfait pour faire de l'exercice. J'y suis donc allée. Et elle n'avait pas tord. Ces arbres géants, ces herbes vertes fraîches, la brise du vent... Quel bonheur ! Je courrais. Moi qui n'a jamais aimé faire ce genre de chose, j'étais séduite. Mon regard voyageait partout. Soudains, je me cogna contre quelque chose... ou contre quelqu'un.

 **\- Oh ! Excusez moi monsieur** , lui dis-je

Je fus éblouie par sa beauté. Man, ce corps, ces yeux vert, cette bouche... ces cheveux... roses ? Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Il me regarde. Oh seigneur. Je me suis perdu dans son regard.

 **\- vous êtes nouvelle dans la ville, je ne vous connais pas** , demanda-t-il

Oh sa voix, si grave, si profonde... Oh seigneur, ai pitié de mon âme... mon cœur battait si vite et si fort.

 **\- Effectivement** , répondis-je

Il me regardait étrangement. Etait-il malade ? Ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose dont je ne pouvais maître la main dessus. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur. Rouge. Un rouge sang. Cela m'a effrayé. Je sentit l'air autour de moi devenir plus chaud. Je devais rêver.

 **\- Au plaisir de vous revoir,** dis je.

Je le contourna et repris ma course, avec un cœur battant horriblement fort.

POV Narrateur

A ce moment là, les deux se posaient la même question : Qui est tu ?

 _SUPERNATURAL_

A la guilde de Fairy Tail...

 **\- Réby !**

 **\- Yep** , répondit ladite personne

 **\- Il y a une nouvelle en ville, chercher tout sur elle et quand c'est fait, envoie lui une convocation. Je veux qu'elle soit à la guilde à 12 heures précises pour remplir ses obligations.**

 **\- Es-tu sérieux Natsu**? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée. **De tous les membres de la guilde, je pensais que tu étais le plus rétissant sur ces choses...**

Natsu regarda le lutin au cheveux bleue. Elle avait raison. Il couchait avec une femme que si sont envie était très forte. Demander quelque chose aussi brusquement, en sachant que dernière relation était i jours était suspect.

 **\- Fais ton boulot,** dis Natsu en souriant

 **\- Dac, je te tiens d'actu en cinq minutes.**

Reby était un lutin hors du commun. Son intelligence dépassait largement celle des êtres surnaturels et des humains. Avec un dernier regard sur la bleuté, Natsu se dirigea au bar demander un verre de sans frais, de groupe O négatif, avec un soupçons de feu. Mirajane, fille unique de Satan, lui sourit et prépara sa commande.

 **\- Alors Natsu, que vas-tu faire cette après-midi ?** Demanda une fille semblable a Mirajane, avec les cheveux coupés au carré

 **\- Parler avec mon âme-sœur,** répondit-t-il, en prenant son verre, **merci Mira**. La barmaid hocha la tête avec un sourire.

 **\- Ton... âme-sœur**? Demanda la jeune fille

 **\- yep Lisanna.**

Natsu détecta de la tristesse dans ces yeux bleus. La mage des animaux était folle de Natsu, tout le monde, y compris lui-même le savait, mais voilà, l'amour était injuste. Réby se plaça devant Natsu.

 **\- J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé,** dit la bleuté, fière

 **\- Accouche** , dit Natsu

 **\- Lucy Heartfillia, 17 ans, humaine, célibataire et sans enfant. Elle était une riche héritière, sa mère est décédée il y a un ans. Quatre mois plus tard son père à voulu la marié. Elle s'est échappée et a voyagé au gré du vent. Elle est arrivé en ville il y a tout juste une semaine.**

 **\- Wouaw...** dit Natsu, vraiment surpris. **Comment tu fais ?**

 **\- Nous lutins, nous sommes connus pour être intelligent,** répliqua Réby

 **\- Mais là...**

 **\- Attend Natsu, tu veux dire que tu veux dire que tu aimes une simple humaine** , cracha Lisanna, avec dégoût

 **\- Oui,** répondit simplement le rosé

 **\- Mais Natsu** , dit-elle dans une plainte, **qu'en est-il de nous deux ?** Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

 **\- Il n'y a jamais eu de nous deux Lisanna, j'ai été clair avec toi depuis le début** , dit Natsu, retirant ses mains des siennes. Il se leva et alla et se dirigea les escaliers menant à l'étage de la guilde. Il se stoppa et se retourna **. Par ailleurs,** dit-il, les yeux rouges, n' **oublie pas que mes pouvoirs de vampire me permettent d'entendre les pensées, et je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ce à quoi tu penses actuellement**. En une fraction de seconde, il était devant Lisanna, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. **Si tu lui fais quoique ce soit, je te tuerais sans hésiter**. Sa menace fut tel que la guilde entière tomba dans un silence. Il reprit son chemin sans regarder un arrière.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé Lisa** , dit Réby

Lisanna ne disait rien, ses larmes tombant sur ses joues.

 _SUPERNATURAL_

Lucy venait de sortir de sa salle de bain. Rien qu'un bon bain pour lui faire oublier sa rencontre de se matin. Elle soupira, et tira sur le tiroir de sa commode, sortit une jupe rouge, un débardeur plongeant noir ainsi qu'un ensemble de sous-vêtements rouge.

Elle s'habilla et chaussa une paire de cuissardes noires. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer : elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque. Une enveloppe blanche sur le sol attira son attention .

 **\- Qui peut bien m'envoyer une lettre ? Je n'ai pas d'amis et je ne parle à mon père** , dit-elle en ramassant l'enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit et lu :

 _« A l'attention de Mademoiselle Heartfillia_

 _Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans la ville de Magnolia. Nous vous faisons part de nos deux lois qui régissent le comportement des hommes normaux dans cette villes. »_

 **\- Le comportement des « hommes normaux »**? s'interrogea-t-elle

 _« 1ère : les femmes célibataires de cette villes doivent se plier aux volontés sexuelles des homme de la guilde de Fairy Tail._

 _2ème : Tous les êtres humains ont l'obligation de donne un flacon de leurs sang à l'hôpital central de la ville, afin qu'il puisse être dégusté par les membres de la guilde. »_

 **\- WHAT THE FUCK qui se passe dans cette ville ?** Dit-elle en continuant sa lecture

 _« N'importe qu'elle homme de la guilde peut vous réclamer et vous devez être disponible, quelque soit l'heure et moment de la journée, ainsi que la nuit._

 _Étant donné que vous habitez depuis plus d'une semaine et que votre nom est inscrit à la mairie de la commune, vous êtes donc une habitante de la ville de Magnolia._

 _Vous êtes convoquée a 12heures précise à la Guilde de Fairy Tail et avez rendez-vous avec Mr Natsu Dragneel._

 _Le retard n'est pas toléré._

 _Par ailleurs, si vous refusez de vous plier à ces règles, nous transformerons en pâté pour chien._

 _Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée._

 _Reby McGarden »_

 **\- Je vais leur montrer moi a cette guilde de pacotille, de quoi je suis capable ! Il est quel heure ?** Elle regarda son horloge. 11Heure 30. elle soupira. **Je vais y allé et leur dire que je suis pas enclin à ce genre de plaisanterie malsaine.**

Sur cette belle promesse, notre blonde quitta son appartement.

 _SUPERNATURAL_

Lucy était devant la grande bâtisse de la elle eu peur. De quoi ? Allez savoir !

Elle ouvrit les grande portes et se retrouva devant un spectacle... des plus étranges : des chaises et des tables volaient au travers la salle. Elle entra et réussit à éviter les projectiles et certains objets volants non identifiés. Elle alla au bar, et s'adressa à une jeune fille qui avait un sourire angélique.

 **\- Bonjour, mademoiselle, j'ai reçu une convocation de cette guilde, mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'une erreur, pouvez-vous vérifier s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Bien sûr, je suis Mirajane Strauss, fille de Satan par la manière et vous ?**

 **\- Fille de Satan...** murmura Lucy

 **\- Oui, je suis un démon de sang pur...**

Lucy écarta les yeux : un démon ? Franchement ? N'importe quoi. Pourtant, la jeune fille devant Lucy avait l'air si sérieuse...

 **\- Heu... je suis Lucy Heartfillia,** répondit-elle avec un sourire nerveux.

 **\- Dans ce cas, vous devriez allé traiter directement avec Natsu, il vous attend à l'étage, porte 6**

 **\- écoutez,** dit-elle en agitant la main **, je vous dit qu'il y a une érreur monumental...**

 **\- Si ma sœur te dit de monter, tu montes. On a pas besoin de chialeuse ici.** La coupa une voix.

Lucy tourna la tête vers gauche pour se retrouver en face de la parfaite copie de Mirajane.

 **\- Pardon,** demanda Lucy en levant un sourcil

 **\- Je te l'ai dit, on a pas besoin de chialeuse ici.**

 **\- Et qui est tu ?**

 **\- La meilleur maîtresse de Natsu.**

 **\- Pas si bonne que ça, s'il m'a demander de venir assouvir ses envies.**

Il y eu un silence monumental dans la guilde. Tout activité avait cessé. Il regardait tous en direction du bar. Mirajane était choqué.

 **\- Qu'as-tu dit ?** Demanda la blanche aux cheveux coupé

 **\- J'ai dit que tu ne dois pas être si performante que cela au lit s'il m'a demandé de venir, la blanchette, t'es sourde ou quoi ?**

 **\- La ferme ou...**

 **\- Ou quoi ?** Coupa Lucy, se rapprochant dangereusement de la blanche. **Je t'écoute, ou quoi ?**

Silence.

 **\- Le chat a prit ta langue ?** Reprit Lucy. Elle s'écarta de la blanche,et se retourna vers Mirajane, **porte 6 à l'étage vous avez dit** ? Mirajane hocha la tête. **Bien je vais mettre fin à ce mal entendu.**

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, ignorant royalement les regards que les membres de la guilde lui lançaient. Arrivé devant la porte 6, elle leva son doigt recroquevillé pour frapper.

 **\- Entrez** , fit une voix étrangement familière avant même qu'elle ne cogne sur la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit et tel fut sa surprise quand elle se retrouva devant l'homme de ce matin. Ils se regardèrent et elle fut noyée dans son regard envoûtant. Son cœur commença à battre rageusement dans la poitrine.

 **\- V...vous êtes...**

 **\- Natsu Dragneel, Lucy,**

Avant que Lucy ai le temps de dire quelque choses, Natsu l'avait déjà épinglé sur un mur, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il s'était déplacé si vite que Lucy ne l'avait pas vu venir.

 _ **C'est elle que je veux.**_

 _ **C'est elle que je vais faire jouir le reste de mes jours.**_

 _ **C'est elle va dans un instant hurler mon nom.**_

 _ **C'est elle qui dans un instant sera ma femme.**_

 **\- Je voulais... d-dire que...**

 **\- Chut,** dit Natsu **, tu parles trop.**

Il pressa ses lèvres chaudes doucement sur celle de Lucy. Perdant réalité à cause de ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, Lucy oublia pourquoi elle était venue dans ce bureau.

Rectification : chambre.

Elle s'abandonna à ses lèvres. Le baiser, timide au début, devient vite endiablé. Lucy passa ses mains dans ces cheveux et s'étonna de leurs douceurs tandis que Natsu posa une de ses bras autour de sa hanche et son autre main dans ses cheveux, pressant son corps sur lui. Il titilla sa lèvre et elle ouvrit instantanément sa bouche, permettant à Natsu de glisser sa langue. Lucy gémit. Leur langue se battaient ensemble. Douce sensation. Elle voulait lutter. Sa volonté s'était éteinte.

 _ **Qu'est-qui ne va pas avec moi ?**_ Pensait-elle.

Natsu les avait dirigé vers son lit, sans casser le baisé. Leurs poumons hurlais en vue du manque d'air. Ils se couchèrent sur le lit, Natsu, au-dessus de Lucy, ses jambes de part et d'autres de ses hanches . Natsu cassa le baiser, traînant ses lèvres sur le visage de Lucy, en lui arrachant des soupires. Il grignota le lobe de son oreille et susurra d'une voix sensuel :

 **\- Ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?** Dit-il s'acharnant sur son oreille droite, provocant des sensations extraordinaire dans le bas ventre de Lucy. **C'est que tu as... perdue toute volonté de lutter contre tes pulsions.**

Natsu traînait ses baisers sur le creux de son cou.

 _ **Arrête de jouer et fait ce qui doit être fais ! Hurla son instict de dragon**_

 _ **Laisse le prendre son temps pour savourer son sang ! Répliqua son instinct de vampire**_

Natsu ne s'en occupait point, trop occuper la laisser des marques d'appartenances sur le corps de la blonde, qui gémissait à son plus grand plaisir.

 _SRRRRRRITCH !_

Lucy ouvrit les yeux. Depuis quand les avaient-elle fermé ? Sans doute depuis le début. Elle se rendis compte que le rose venait de déchirer ses vêtement la laissant seulement dans son ensemble se sous-vêtements rouges.

 **\- ça ne vas pas de... hmmmm...**

Natsu suçait ses seins à travers le soutient gorge. Il retira le soutif, laissant à l'air ses gros seins ainsi que ses tétons en érection. Il regardait l'ange devant lui : la belle blonde couchée sous lui avait les cheveux de part et d'autre de sa tête, des marques roses sur son cou et ses clavicules, une poitrine se déplaçait au rythme de sa respiration, ses yeux bruns remplient de luxure, tout comme il le voulait.

Sentant le poids de son regard sur elle, Lucy cacha immédiatement sa poitrine au grand damne de Natsu. Le rose, sourit et retira ses bras qui la couvrait :

 **\- Ne te cache pas à moi** , lui dit-il, **cette paire de seins est maintenant ma propriété.**

Sans tarder, il plongea sa tête sur sa poitrine, attrapant entre ses lèvres un des tétons de Lucy . Natsu suçait, mordait fortement sur le bout de chaire, et le léchait tandis que son autre main malaxait son autre seins

 **\- Hmmm... yaaaahhh...,** gémissait doucement Lucy

Le rose aimait ses effets sur elle. Il continua donc son petit manège au grand plaisir de la blonde. La température de la chambre était haute. La main de Natsu voyagea sur le ventre de Lucy, jusqu'à son string rouge. Sentant les doigts du rosé sur son entre-jambe, Lucy resserra les cuisses.

 **\- S'il te plaît... hmmmm... Natsuuu... haann... Non...**

Natsu arrêta sa torture sur son sein, et parsema son corps de tendre baisers mouillés jusqu'à ses lèvres ou il entama un baiser endiablé. Coupant le baiser, en se dirigeant vers l'oreille gauche de Lucy, il susurra :

 **\- Fais moi confiance, je ne te veux... aucun mal** , dit-il en lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Cette action envoya des frissons à la colonne vertébrale de la blonde. Il était totalement allongé sur elle. Lucy pouvait sentir son érection pressé contre sa cuisse gauche. Elle rougie et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Natsu refit le chemin sur sa peau en sens inverse parsemant son corps de baiser. Il attrapa son téton dans sa bouche, mordillant, tirant, léchant de nouveau. Lucy perdait la tête sous ses carresses. Natsu glissa ma main droit sur le corps de la blonde, et se retrouva de nouveau sur son string. Il l'arracha. Lucy timide d'un coup, repoussa Natsu et cacha son corps. Le rosé claqua la langue en signe de désapprobation.

 **\- Que t'ai-je déjà dit ?** Demanda le rosé, **ton corps est ma propriété, ne te cache pas à moi.**

Il retira ses mains de son corps et plongea directement sa tête entre les jambes de Lucy. Il léchait avidement sa fente humide, s'acharnant sur son clitoris. La blonde gémissait sous les douces tortures de Natsu. Elle se tortillait tant la langue du rosé faisait des merveilles.

 **\- Natssuuuu... haaaaann..**.

Natsu était impitoyable.

 **\- Dieu...hmmm... tant de...Putaaiinnn... merveilles avec...hmmm...ta langue...OH**

Elle se cambra, rejetant sa tête en arrière sur les oreillers. Natsu passa son bras gauche sur son ventre et la plaqua contre le lit. Il venait de toucher une partie sensible sur son clito.

 **\- Ce n'est pas qu'avec ma langue que je peux faire des merveilles**

Le rosé s'acharna dessus, léchant, suçant fortement, mordillant le bout de chaire.

 **\- Natsuu, je vais... oh je dois...** pleurait Lucy

Le rose souris contre son intimité et continua son manège.

 **\- OH PUTAAINN !** hurlait Lucy lors de son orgasme

Sa vision était devenue blanche, son souffle se coupa. Elle était immobile durant quelques seconde tandis que Natsu buvait son jus. Le rose n'arrêta pas sa torture pour autant.

Il glissa deux doigts dans son vagin. Les orteils de Lucy se recroquevillèrent lors de l'intrusion du rosé. Tout en continuant à la sucer, Natsu faisait des allés et retours rapides avec ses doigts.

Les gémissement de Lucy remplirent la chambre. Elle hoqueta quand Nastu brossa son point G, se que ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du rosé. Il sourit. Il passa sa langue sur la zone sensible de son clito tandis qu'il faisait des vas-et-vient en elle, frottant son point G.

 **\- OH MON DIEU...** hurla Lucy.

Un second orgasme, beaucoup plus violent que le premier, la frappa. Elle était aux anges. Elle était fatiguée. Natsu se redressa sur le lit et retira son boxer, libérant sa bite énorme et tira la hanche de la blonde vers lui. Lucy, haletante, sentit la fierté dur du Natsu contre son intimité. Elle paniqua.

 **\- Je... c'est...**

 **\- Je sais que c'est ta première fois, et... je suis ton premier et je serais ton dernier...**

 **\- Je suis pas sûr de comprendre** , réussit à dire la blonde

 **\- Tu es ma femme.** Dit simplement Natsu.

Elle allait répliquer mais perdue toute volonté de contredire. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

 **\- Cela te fera mal.**

Elle hocha la tête et le rose poussa en elle le plus lentement possible.

 _ **Tu prends beaucoup trop de temps, mon chère, lui dit son instinct de dieu**_

 _ **Elle est son compagnon, Natsu n'est pas censé lui faire de mal, répliqua son instinct de dragon**_

Natsu faisait de son mieux pour ne pas blesser sa femme, mais malgré sa douceur, il n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler quand il cassa son hymen. Il l'embrassa tendrement tout en s'excusant. Elle hocha la tête et une minute plus tard, elle bougea sa hanche, indiquant à Nastu qu'il pouvait se déplacer.

Le rosé sortit sa queue dégoulinante de cyprine entièrement en elle avant de retourner dans sa chatte. Il aimait la sensations des mures chauds entourant sa fierté et elle aimait le sentir en elle.

Il commença par des mouvements lents au début et accéléra au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de Lucy augmentaient. Natsu tira les hanche de la blonde vers lui, attrapa ses genoux et les déposa sur ses épaules, se pencha en avant et continua de claquer en elle. Lucy était aux anges. Dans cette position, Natsu glissait plus profondément en elle

 **\- Natsuuu... s'il te plaît... haaaaaannnnnnggg**

 **\- tu aimes comme ça ?** Demanda-t-il en faisant des mouvements beaucoup plus rapide.

 **\- Ooouuuiiii... Oooooohhh mon dieeuu... c'est trop boonn...**

Il était clair pour elle que les mouvements du rosé n'était pas naturel : aucun être humain ne pouvait faire l'amour aussi bien et se déplacer aussi vite sans avoir le moindre signe de fatigue. L'odeur du sexe, de la sueur et du muscle envahissait la salle. Le rose continuait de claquer de tous ses forces en Lucy, en alla de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus fort. Il savait que Lucy s'approchait de son troisième orgasme : ses mures se resserraient contre sa queue. Mais Natsu n'allait pas céder. Il devait tenir plus longtemps qu'elle. Il en allait de sa fierté.

 **\- Natsu je vais... jouir... hmmm yaaah... Mon dieu...**

 **\- Viens pour moi bébé**

Un instant plus tard, un violent orgasme frappa de nouveau Lucy : elle vit un million d'étoiles devant elle avant que sa vue ne devienne blanc. Sa respiration se coupa. Son sang était chaud. Elle était serré autour de la bite de l'homme qui ne flancha pas pour autant. Au contraire. Il abordait un sourire victorieux sur son visage.

Une fois qu'elle reprit de son orgasme, le rose sortie en elle, retourna Lucy sur le ventre et la plaça à quatre pattes.

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-qui...**

 **\- Ne crois pas que nous avons fini mon cœur.**

 **\- Je ne peux plus tenir, s'il te plaît...**

 **\- Tu peux...regarde-moi**

Natsu s'enfonça avec force dans son intimité. Elle soupira à la sensation d'être de nouveau remplie. Elle retourna sda tête par dessus son épaule et rencontra les yeux rouges sang de Natsu.

Il commença à se déplacer rapidement, claquant ses hanches contre les fesses de Lucy

 **\- HMMMMM... Natsuuu**

La tête de lucy tomba sur les oreillers, étouffant ses gémissements. Le rose la redressa, glissa sa main gauche sur son clitoris, en le massant énergétiquement tandis que sa main droit pétrissait son sein gauche. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, exposant ainsi son cou au rosé.

Natsu ne s'en priva pas pour y déposer des baisers mouillers.

 **\- Natsuuu... hmmmm**

 **\- Oui mon cœur...**

 **\- haaaannn... je vais... mourir d'un...hmmmph...orgasme**

 **\- tu deviendras immortel...**

 **\- S'il te plaît... baise moi...**

 **\- Tes désirs sont des ordres Luce**

Natsu accéléra ses traitements, pinçant et roulant clito et téton, charriant plus vite en Lucy. Il sentait ses mûrs internes se resserrer contre sa queue. il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Cependant Lucy devait jouir avant lui, ce qui arriva un petit instant plus tard. Elle était immobile contre lui, tant son orgasme était puissant. Natsu se vida en elle, et, planta ses crocs étrangement allongés dans son cou, léchant le sang de la blonde. Elle était trop fatigué pour ressentir de la douleur. Seul le plaisir immense bouillant encore dans ces veines faisait rage. Natsu retira sa queue en elle, et tomba, avec Lucy dans ces bras sur le lit.

 **\- que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi m'avoir mordu ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Pour te marquer comme mienne,** répondit Natsu

 **\- Je comprend pas...** elle était somnolente. **J'étais venue ici dans le seule but de te dire d'aller te faire foutre.**

 **\- Seigneur,** Natsu rigolait

 **\- c'est vrai en plus... mais au lieu de cela, j'ai perdu tout ma volonté et j'ai fini par coucher avec toi. Avec un inconnue.**

Cela fit mal à Natsu mais ce n'était que la vérité. Dès qu'il l'avait vu rentrée dans la chambre, il n'avait pu contrôler ses instinct. Il resta silencieux une minute. Lucy fixait ses yeux redevenus vert.

 **\- Tu es vraiment un bel homme,** reprit-elle.

 **\- Et toi une belle femme, ma futur femme. Endors toi, demain, une vie nouvelle commence pour toi.**

Lucy était trop fatigué pour répliquer quoique se soit. Natsu la tira dans ces bras et elle logea sa tête au creux de son cou, respirant fortement son odeur de feu de bois. Elle s'abandonna dans les bras de Morphée.

 _SUPERNATURAL_

 _Voilà la fin de cette première partie, j'espère qu'il vous à plût. Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas_

 _/!\ cette fiction n'est pas encore corrigé/!\_


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, tout d'abors je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, mais le blocage de l'écrivain est vraiment une bitch. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette fictions.

/!\ Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé /!\

La fin de ce récit est une scène érotique. Le début est marqué par /!\ SUPERNATURAL/!\ . NE PAS LIRE LA FIN SI VOUS N AIMEZ PAS CE GENRE DE SCENE !

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

The King and this Queen Partie 1

« _Mon cher ami,_

 _Voilà maintenant presque trois ans que je n'avait pas écrit! Le temps passe si vite. Tant de choses se sont produites!je ne sais même pas par ou commencer ! Peut-être par donner des nouvelles de la guilde les couples qui se sont formés, les derniers réformes qu'il y eut et tout. Je vais donc commencer :_

 _1er : le maître Makarov a rejoint Mavis au ciel. J'ai tant pleuré, mon cœur a été pris d'une tristesse. Il a été le premier à m'accepter avec mon secret : les sirènes ne cours pas des rues. Quand j'étais rentrée dans la guilde, j'avais découvert d'autres êtres surnaturels. J'étais heureuse de savoir que je ne n'étais pas la seule, que j'avais des « semblables ». j'avais appris sa mort en revenant d'une mission, avec mon ami le vampire Gajeel ( qui au passage à décider de tenter sa chance avec Réby, je t'expliquerai après). Je pensais que sa succession aurait été confiée à son petit-fils Laxus-san, mais non il à été confier à Natsu-san. Celui-ci avait été très surpris, mais n'a pas refusé. Et puis, sincèrement, Natsu-san est un très bon maître de guilde, même si il n'a jamais cesser ses combats avec Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun et les autres. Une fois que la guilde, ainsi que Natsu-san ont compris que j'étais une sirène, l'homme au cheveux rose m'a permis d'aller à la plage deux fois par semaines. Bien sûr que je peux transformer ma nageoire en jambes, mais il faut que je m'hydrate avec de l'eau de mer. Quoique cela fait un moment que je n'y suis pas allée._

 _2Ème : Natsu-san a récemment trouver la femme de sa vie en faisant du sport ! Oui, en faisant du sport ! Drôle de rencontre tout de même. Apparemment, ses pouvoirs lui permettent de savoir qui est la bonne femme pour lui ou non. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimer avoir ceux-ci aussi, comme ça je saurais ou non qui est l'homme parfait pour moi ! Mais et Gray-sama, me diras-tu ? Quand à lui, je reviendrais un peu plus tard. Natsu-san l'a déjà marqué comme sienne et attend patiemment son réveille. Trop romantique._

 _3ème : comme je te l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, Gajeel-kun s'est enfin, enfin, décidé à avouer son amour à Reby ! Sérieusement, il tard à mon goût. Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que de voir un vampire dépressif. Déjà qu'ils sont sombres, ajouter en plus la dépression, c'est pas la joie._

 _4ème : Mira-san est enceinte ! Je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle étais dans une relation amoureuse ! Ça été un choc!bien sûr la démone, a un corps de rêve, gentille comme pas possible et pourtant, elle étais toujours seule ! Qui aurait put dire qu'elle et Laxus-san étaient ensemble ?personne sans doute, sauf peut-être Natsu-san avec son odorat surdeveloppé. Mais s'il le savait, il est resté très discret._

 _Tu te demandes sans doute ce que je suis devenue avec mon amour obsessionnel pour le démon de glace ? Ben, lui et moi avons un fils. Je te rassure nous ne sommes pas dans une relation. Alors, comment est-ce arrivé te demandes-tu ? C'est une histoire compliqué. Très compliqué. tout à commencé lorsque que nous fêtions notre victoire sur Tartaros. L'alcool coulait à flot et lui et moi nous avons fini par coucher ensemble. Quand je m'étais réveillé avec des mots de têtes horribles et nue à ses côtés, je n'avais pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à son tours, nous avons décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela m'avait fait très mal, avoir des relations sexuelles avec l'homme que j'aime sans que je ne m'en souvienne et après jouer aux personnes normaux étaient très difficile. Mon cœur était brisé car cela ne comptait point pour lui._

 _Quelques que jours après il était revenue me voir et m'a langoureusement embrassé et nous avons fini, de nouveau par avoir des relations sexuelles. Et là, il m'avait proposé de devenir son amie avec des avantages. L'idiote que j'avais accepté. Il n'y avait pas d'amour, que du sexe. Et quand je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai eu la confirmation que je n'étais qu'une femme de plus sur son tableau de conquête. Quand je lui ai dit, tu sais ce qu'il m' a répondu ? Il m'a dit, mot pour mot « Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fou un peu que tu garde ce gosse ou pas. » Déjà que je n'étais pas heureuse de ma relation avec lui, cette phrase m'avait achevé. Ce fils de merde ! Ce salaud ! Gajeel ne s'était pas gêné pour lui refaire le portrait! J'avais décidé d'avorter. Au dernier moment, je me suis dit : attend ? Tu veux avorter car Gray-sama t'as dit qu'il se fichait de son sang ? Ce petit être est aussi le tiens, tu sais même pas si tu pourras en avoir un autre plus tard ! Que ce fils de pute aille au diable. Tu n'es plus seule Juvia ! Tu as des amis, une famille maintenant, donne toi la chance d'être heureuse. Et je n'est pas avorté. bien sûr, Gray-sama a voulu l'assumer. Je ne voulait pas que ni mon enfant ni moi soyons une charge pour lui. Voilà ce que je l'ai dit: « non, je n'es pas besoin de ton aide, tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant et moi je le garde, c'est ma décision et je l'assume. » et Lui il m'a répondu « Quel genre d'homme serais-je si je te laisse seule ? Surtout quand on sait tous les deux que j'ai ma parts de responsabilité ! Cet enfant tu ne la pas conçu seule ». et à force d'insister, je l'ai laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Notre fils va avoir ses onze mois bientôt, il est le portrait craché de Gray-sama. Il n'a rien de moi. SILVER est ma fierté. Ma vie. Il comble le vide que j'avais en moi. Il est mon bonheur. Actuellement, au moment ou j'écris son père lui donne le biberon. Un vrai glouton ce gamin. MAIS JE ME VOIS PLUS VIVRE SANS LUI je ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un plus que soit même. Ce que je ressens pour mon fils est indescriptible. Quand est-il de Gray-sama ? Je l'aime toujours autant. Mais je sais que jamais nos sentiments serons réciproque._

 _Quand à la guilde, Natsu-san à décidé d'éliminer les deux lois qui était imposé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense que c'est en rapport avec sa petit-amie endormie. Cependant, la guilde reste toujours associé à l'hôpital de Magnolia pour le sang, qui sera donné à ceux qui en consomment._

 _Ben voilà, j'ai fini avec les nouvelles. Je vais voir mon précieux._

 _À bientôt, Juvia »_

La jeune femme, ferma son journal, se leva de son bureau et alla dans sa chambre Gray était allongé sur son lit, son fils sur sa large poitrine musclé et nu, tandis que leur fils jouait avec ses cheveux noirs. Le brun riait des pitreries de bébé de son fils.

 **Il a finit de manger**? Demanda Juvia

Le brun leva les yeux vers elle et déglutit. Elle portait actuellement une nuisette bleu, qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, avec une décolleté porté par de fines brettelles. La bleue se sentait défaillir sous le regard intense du brun.

 **quoi ?** demande-t- elle, **j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?**

 **Non, ne t'inquiète pas** , lui répondit Gray. **Silver a fini de manger et comme tu vois il joue.**

 **C'est ce que je constate. Je vais faire à manger, tu restes ?**

 **Ouais**

 **OK**

Elle sortit de la chambre. Et heureusement car Gray s'était sentit étrange en la voyant vêtu ainsi. Juvia était une très belle femme, il ne pouvait le nier, mais ces temps, il agissait de manière étrange en sa présence. Il se montrait galant, gentil, attentionné. Juvia disait qu'il était malade, peut-être qu'elle avait raison? Gray secoua la tête. Non, elle est la mère de son fils, il est tout à fait normal qu'il agisse ainsi envers elle.

 _ **Mais alors pourquoi ne supportes-tu pas qu'un homme s'approche d'elle ?**_ _Lui demanda sa conscience._

 _ **Parce qu'elle la mère de mon fils !**_ _Répondit Gray_

 _ **Un fils que tu ne voulais pas!**_ _Rétorqua l'autre_

 _ **La ferme, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs et moi j'ai paniqué d'accord, je n'avais que dix-huit ans !**_

 _ **Et elle dis-sept**_

 _ **Ok conscience, tu as gagné, conversation clause !**_

Dès fois Gray et sa conscience se disputait et le brun perdait lamentablement. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre depuis la cuisine.

 **Juvia ?** Appela celui-ci

Aucune réponse. Le brun se leva et déposa doucement dans son berceau, son fils endormi, mis sa couverture et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

 **Juvia,** dit-il de nouveau.

Toujours aucune réponse. Gray dans sa barbe. Il entra dans la cuisine et vis la fille des mer par terre, sans connaissance. Celui-ci se précipita vers elle.

 **Merde !** Il l'a prit par les épaules et la secoua légèrement. **Juvia, réveille toi ! Juvia.**

Il vit à quel point la néréide était pâle, c'est alors qu'il comprit: elle n'avait pas dû aller prendre un bain de mer depuis un moment, si il devait se fier à sa pâleur, il dirait depuis au moins trois mois passés. Il savait Juvia folle mais pas à ce point la. Les sirènes pouvait rester jusqu'à quatre mois sans eau de mer, si dans ce délai elle ne s'étaient hydraté, elle mourrait. Gray calma sa panique, prit son téléphone et appela Wendy.

 _ **allô, Wendy ?... oui, je vais bien... désolé de te déranger aussi tard, mais j'ai besoin d'aide... ça pourrait allé si Juvia ne se laissait pas mourir !... non, elle s'est évanoui et à besoin de prendre un main de mer en urgence... Voilà, donc tu pourras le garder ce soir, tu n'avais rien de prévu ? Bien, je serais rassuré si Roméo venait avec toi. D'accord, on se dit dans dix minutes alors ? Ok, a tout de suite.**_

Le brun raccrocha, soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

 **Franchement Juvia, que t'arrive t-il ? Ou est la femme joyeuse que j'ai appris à apprécier ?**

Il l'a prit dans ces bras et alla dans la chambre du maître, la déposa sur son lit, alla dans son armoire et sortit un sac, avec des serviettes et des vêtements, ainsi que des sous-vêtements. Il prit aussi quelques affaires à lui. Quelque vêtements qu'il avait laisser, quand il dormait chez Juvia, pour qu'elle puisse avoir un peut de repos. Il avait à peine fini que la sonnette de la maison retentit. Il alla ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer les deux adolescents.

 **Bonsoir Gray, ou est Juvia, tu veux que l'ausculte ?** Demanda Wendy

 **Bonsoir à vous deux, oui s'il te plaît et dis moi si mes soupçons sont exact. Elle est dans sa chambre.**

 **Quand même, quand Wendy m'a prévenu, j'ai paniqué, on ne sais quasiment rien des sirènes !** Dit Roméo

 **Je sais, dès qu'elle se réveille, je vais lui passer le savon du siècle.**

Les deux jeunes eurent un regard complice. Pleins de sous entendues. Wendy laissa les deux mâles et alla ausculter la néréide.

 **tu sais Gray, vous pouvez revenir demain soir si vous le voulez** , dit Roméo

 **Merci gamin, mais je pense pas que Juvia voudra, elle n'aime pas laisser seule notre enfant**

 **C'est une bonne idée,** dit Wendy, revenant de la chambre, **je viens de finir et pour qu'elle soit bien hydratée, elle a besoin d'au moins trois heure de bain de plage à intervalle séparé. Tu avais raison, dans une semaine aurait quatre mois depuis qu'elle n'a pas été à la mer. Tu devrais partir maintenant, elle est un peu fiévreuse. Avant de la plonger en mer, n'oublie pas de la déshabiller... complètement... une fois dans l'eau, son corps deviendra celle d'une sirène, la première heure, reste avec elle car je pense qu'elle sera trop faible pour rester seule. Attendez au moins quatre heures avant de reprendre un autre bain. Pour la seconde tu devras être avec elle aussi. Si elle a de la fièvre, un peu de glaçon ne lui fera pas de mal.**

 **Comment tu sais tous cela ?** Demandèrent Gray et Roméo simultanément.

 **Grâce à Réby,** répondit simplement la jeune fille, **la guilde est pleine de êtres différents, nous avons du faire des recherches sur chaque types de surnaturels au cas ou un jour ils tomberai malade, comme maintenant avec Juvia**

 **Okay, Parfait, bon... Ben maintenant, j'y vais, vous connaissez déjà la maison.**

Gray alla prendre Juvia, ses clefs et le sac. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortit, tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes qui étaient toujours debout :

 **Si quelque chose va mal avec Silver, n'hésitez pas à appeler le phénomène des incendies ou la démone. Erza est actuellement en guerre et c'est en vous cinq que j'ai le plus confiance.**

 **D'accord,** répondit Roméo.

Le plus âgé sourit et sortit de la maison. Wendy alla l'aider à installer le bleuté dans la voiture, en rappelant à Gray les précautions à prendre. Le brun entra à son tours dans la voiture et démarra. Wendy, retourna dans la maison.

 **dis moi,** demanda alors Roméo, t **outes ces heures d'intervalles sont vraiment nécessaire. Parce que, excuse moi, mais tu sais vraiment pas mentir, je te connais trop bien**

 **Effectivement, seulement une heure d'intervalle est nécessaire entre chaque bain,** répondit Wendy en souriant

 **t'es pire que Mirajane dès fois.**

 **Mais c'était son idée** , rougit Wendy

 _SUPERNATURAL_

Gray roulait depuis presqu'une heure maintenant et Juvia ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. Il commençait à paniquer et grave. Que faire si elle ne réveillait pas, si elle mourrait. Il ne pourrait supporter de la perdre elle aussi. Il l'aimait à sa manière. Elle était la mère de son fils et il avait un lien à vie avec elle. Il avait remarqué à quel point elle était pâle, mais il n'avait pas fait le lien. Quel mauvais époux ferait-il ?

Attendez : époux ?

Voilà que le brun s'égarait. Pourtant il avait déjà proposé à Juvia de l'épouser, mais celle-ci lui avait dit que le mariage est l'union de deux personnes qui s'aimaient éperdument. Elle lui avait demander : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Comme une femme ? Et il avait été incapable de répondre. Maintenant, maintenant que la mort lui tend les bras à Juvia, Gray ne peut imaginer sa vie sans elle.

Imbécile.

Oh, il l'était. Il avait profité de son innocence pendant plus d'un an. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner la revoir. Son corps de rêve, ses gros seins ronds et fermes, ses hanches, ses soupires, ses gémissement... tout cela le rendait fou et lui manquait énormément. Quand il a apprit qu'il allait devenir père, il lui avait dit des choses horribles. Quand elle avait pris la décision d'avorter, il ne l'avait même pas accompagner. Et quand au final, elle ne l'avait pas fait, il s'était sentit si soulager. C'est là qu'il comprit alors que la bleuté était bien plus qu'une sexefriend. Il en était amoureux. Ses sentiments se sont confirmés le jours de la naissance de son fils.

Quand il l'avait tenu dans ces bras.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se garait devant la plage. L'odeur du sel marin. L'odeur de sa Juvia. Odeur qu'il avait apprit à apprécier. Il sortit de la voiture, prit le sac au passage, et alla récupérer la bleuté endormi. Il marchait sur le sable blanc et savourait le bruit des vague s'écrasant sur les rochers.

Plage était vide.

Il devait être vingt-trois heures par là. Vu l'état de Juvia, c'était sur qu'elle ne pouvait nager. Il l'a coucha sur le sable et entreprit à la déshabiller, comme l'avait dit Wendy. Une fois fait, il se désapa lui-même, en laissant son boxeur. Il repris à nouveau, la femme endormie dans ces bras et alla s'asseoir dans l'eau avec elle. Le corps de Juvia scintilla et un instant plus tard, son apparence avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus long et beaucoup plus ondulés. Deux palourdes, lui servait de haut, et elle avait une nageoire.

Sa nageoire.

La plus belle que Gray n'avait jamais vu. Elle était d'un bleu océan, comme ses cheveux, mais ses écailles lui donnaient des reflets arc-en-ciel. Un seule mot lui vînt à l'esprit. Splendide. Il l'a coucha entre ses jambes. L'eau était tiède, ce qui le dérangeait un peu, mais pour la femme entre ses bras, il pouvait supporter. Il l'a regarda : ses cheveux se balançant aux rythmes des vagues, ses yeux fermés, ses longs cils épais, non nez, sa bouche pulpeuse. Oui. Gray Fullbuster, démon de glace était raide dingue amoureux. Son cœur battait la chamade. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait ressentit cela pour une femme. Et Maïvis, savait qu'il avait eut de nombreuse conquête dans sa vie. Il l'a plaqua sur son torse, attendant qu'elle se réveille.

 _SUPERNATURAL_

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Juvia remua un peu et ouvrit lentement les yeux. L'odeur de la mer agressa ses narines. Elle essaya de se redresser mais quelque chose la retenait. Quelque chose de fort. Ses oreilles reconnurent des battements de cœurs. Elle leva la les yeux et croisa un le regard intense de prunelles sombres qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mile.

 **Gray ? Comment...**

Gray l'embrassa. Ses lèvres douces et froides s'enlaçait avec celle de Juvia. Elle comprit tardivement ce qu'il faisait et essaya de le repousser.

Sans succès.

Elle fondit comme du chocolat et l'embrassa en retour, fermant les yeux, savourant cette sensation que jamais elle n'avait pu oublier. Elle attrapa les cheveux de l'homme avec ses mains, se pressant contre lui tandis que l'homme la serrait plus fermement contre lui, refusant de lâcher la sirène. Le baiser était désespéré, comme si ces deux personnes ne voulait que cela, mais se refusait cette gourmandise. Gray mordit légèrement les lèvres de Juvia et celle ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, laissant passer sa langue.

Sensation exquise.

Elle avait oublié à quel Gray embrassait bien. Elle gémit. Leurs poumons hurlais de douleur. Mais peu importe, Gray essayait de transpirer toute sa passion dans ce baiser. Ils durent se séparer pour respirer. Le brun déposait des baisers papillons sur le visage de la fille des mer et celle-ci soupirait. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle appartenait corps et âme au brun.

 **Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. Je supporterai pas de te perdre.**

 **Je suis désolé, je n'avait tous simplement pas envie d'aller à la plage, j'ai... je sais pas...**

Gray constata qu'elle avait repris des couleurs, à son plus grand soulagement.

 **Je veux que tu restes en vie, tu m'entends** , dit-il la regardant droit dans les yeux

Juvia ne comprenait pas le comportement du démon. Elle scruta son visage : il était soulager.

 **Tu t'es évanouies quand tu faisais à manger** , explique t-il. **Notre fils est en bonne main, Wendy et Roméo sont ses baby-sitters. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, c'est pour cela que nous allons dormir à l'hôtel près de cette plage ce soir.**

 **Mais...**

 **Pas de mais, comment veux-tu t'occuper de notre fils si tu es à l'article de la mort ?**

 **Serais-tu inquiet ?** Demande Juvia, hésitante

 **Bien sûr que je le suis, comment crois-tu que je me suis sentis quand je t'ai vu par terre dans la cuisine ? Mon cœur a défailli. J'ai cru te perdre Juvia.**

Les mots sortaient seule de la bouche de l'homme. Juvia compris alors qu'elle était plus que la mère de son fils, plus que son ami... la bleuté sourit et se blottit plus encore dans les bras du démon. Celui-ci resserra sa prise encore.

 **Juvia ?**

 **Hmm...**

 **En humaine, tu es vraiment très belle, mais en sirène, tu es vraiment splendide.**

C'est alors que la bleuté pris vraiment connaissance de sa situation : elle était à moitié coucher dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sa nageoire dans l'eau et le brun qui caressait ses cheveux. Si elle était en mode sirène, cela voudrait dire que Gray l'a mis à l'eau nue ? Elle rougit furieusement et remercia les cieux qu'il fasse nuit et trouva une parade : elle se redressa légèrement, regardant le brun droit dans les yeux :

 **Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais de Gray Fullbuster ?** Demande -elle

 **Je suis Gray Fullbuster, démon de glace, attaché à la guilde de Fairy Tail, dévouer corps et âme à la mère de mon fils et mon fils Silver**

 **Je nage en plein rêve...** chuchota Juvia, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Le brun sourit tout simplement. Est-ce qu'il savait même ce qu'il disait ? L'importance que ces mots avait pour elle ? Certainement pas. Le cœur de Juvia faisait un marathon dans sa poitrine, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au brun. Il y eut un silence confortable, chacun d'eux profitant du corps de l'autre.

 **bien,** dit Gray coupant le silence, **il est tant de sortir de l'eau. Wendy dit que pour bien de réhydrater tu dois prendre au moins trois bains de mer à intervalle séparé.**

Q **u'est-ce que tu racontes** , demande Juiva, surprise. **Je n'ai pas besoin de trois bains ! Je suis réhydratée. Une sirène n'a besoin que d'une heure à être dans l'eau de mère environ trois à quatre fois par mois !**

 **T'es sérieuse ?**

 **Très ! Elle s'est mal renseigné, faut dire que les livres sur les sirènes sont rares et que certains d'entre eux ne racontent que des conneries.**

 **Sans doute. Bon ben allons-y.**

Il se levèrent et sortir de l'eau, Juvia dans ces bras. Une fois sur terre ferme, celle-ci transforma sa nageoire en jambe d'humain et Gray la déposa sur le sable. Elle avait repris son apparence normal et était nue devant l'homme, qui avait sortit une serviette de son sac. Il s'occupait à la sécher. Yeux dans les yeux, leur regard intense brûlait la peau de l'autre. Gray s'occupa des ses cheveux, son visage.

Leur nez se touchait, leur respiration se mélangeait, leur cœur battaient ensemble. Il lui donna un léger baiser sur la bouche et à chaque endroit qu'il avait passé la serviette. Ses épaules, son dos, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses jambes. Le corps de Juvia n'avait plus aucuns secret pour lui. Mis à part quelque vergeture au bas du ventre, personne n'aurait dit qu'elle était maman. Elle était si belle aux yeux du brun, personne ne l'égalait.

/!\ SUPERNATURAL /!\

Il déposa sa main droit sur la joue de la bleuté. Elle ferma les yeux. Gray l'embrassa et elle y répondit. C'était un baiser d'amour, un baiser plein de passion. Elle mis ses bras autours de son cou, et la porta. Elle ferma ses jambe autours des hanches du brun et celui-ci les coucha sur le sable blanc. Elle sentait son érection sur sa cuisse gauche et elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Elle devait y mettre un terme sinon, elle en souffrirai trop. Mais son cœur n'était pas d'accord. Son cœur et son corps réclamait le démon de glace. Leur langue combattait contre l'autre pour la domination. Elle ne savait même pas à quel moment ses mains tiraient les cheveux noir de l'homme. Il quitta ses lèvres et attaquait son cou avec ses baisers. Elle soupirait d 'extase. Elle a toujours aimé ses baisers...

 **Graay... Je ne veux... être ton coup... du soir,** dit-elle entre deux soupirs.

 **Et tu ne le seras pas** , répondit le solitaire, en arrêtant ses tortures, pour le malheur de Juvia. **Je suis fou de toi, je veux juste te le montrer.**

Le cœur de la bleuté dansait la samba dans sa poitrine. Gray venait indirectement de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle lui donna son approbation et le brun repris la ou il s'était arrêté. Elle soupirait beaucoup plus bruyamment. Gray attaquait sans pitié les zones érotiques.

Il lécha la vallée de seins et elle gémit. Gray savait qu'elle aimait quand il faisait cela. Avec ses mains, il pétrissait ses seins plus le plus grand plaisir de la femme. Mais Gray voulait plus. Il voulait goûter ceux-ci, qui lui avait tant manqué. Il prit un téton en bouche et suça fortement. Juvia lui arrachait les cheveux : elle était très sensible des seins. Gray tétait, mordillait léchait sans pitié le bout de chaire dans sa bouche. Son autre main trait sa poitrine jumelle.

 **Graaay... Oh mon dieu... haaaan**

Juvia avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements. Le brun sourit et libéra son téton avec un petit filet de bave et s'attaqua à son jumeau. Quelques instant plus tard, il libéra son autre téton et descendait plus pas, vers son ventre, taquinant son nombril avec sa langue. Il lui un suçon sur la côte droite tandis que son doigt taquinait sa chatte.

 **Gray j'ai besoin... han... s'il te plaît**

 **s'il te plaît quoi** , demande le brun

 **prend mooooii !**

Et Gray en mourrait d'envie. Mais il était trop tôt. Cette fois, il allait faire l'amour à Juvia. Cette nuit sera unique eux. Il voulait qu'elle soit gravé dans sa mémoire. Et se seras le cas. Il allait s'en assurer.

Pour répondre à sa demande, le brun écarta ses suisses largement et reluqua sa chatte luisante. Il se lécha les lèvres, prédateur et plongea sa tête en avant. Il la lécha de bas en haut, arrachant un long gémissement à la bleuté. Elle avait très bon goût. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait un cunnilingus. Et il aimait. Il jouait avec son clitoris et jeta un œil au visage de la sirène. La lune dans le ciel était assez haute pour lui permettre de voir : son visage était déformé par le plaisir. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il inséra deux doigts et fit de long vas-et-vient, cherchant son point G. Juvia se tortillait gémissant fortement pour le plaisir du démon. Un gémissement plus long lui fit comprendre qu'il avait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il accéléra la cadence de ses doigts et suçait plus dur son clitoris. Juvia cherchait de quoi s'accrocher, mais le sable était trop moue. Elle perdait la tête

 **Mon diieuuu Gray je viens... ooohhhh**

 **Viens pour moi mon cœur...**

 **Oh Grand Dieu !**

Un feu ardent explosa en Juvia. Un double orgasme. Clitorien et vaginale. Elle vit les étoiles avant que sa vison ne blanchisse, son cœur cessa de battre l'espace d'une seconde. Elle était aux anges. Était-elle morte ? Sans doute car jamais de sa vie Gray ne lui avait fait gémir autant lors de préliminaires. Le brun retira son boxer, leva Juvia et l'installa à quatre pattes. Il savait que la levrette était l'une des positions préféré de la bleue. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Il écarta largement ses genoux. L'angle était bizarre. Mais tant que Juvia avait du plaisir il était heureux. Il agrippa ses hanches et inséra sa grosse et épaisse longueur en elle, les faisant soupirer tous les deux. La sensation des mures chauds autours de lui l'avait manqué. Vraiment, aucune femme n'égalait la sirène devant lui.

Il se déplaça lentement en elle savourant cette sensation qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle gémissait doucement. Elle était plus basse dans cette position, mais la pénétration était beaucoup plus profonde. Sa voix angélique était camouflé par le bruit des vagues. Se soir, il avancerait au rythme de la femme. Il voulait voir son visage. Mais pas maintenant, son plaisir ne compte que très peu: la mère de son fils devait voyager au septième ciel ce soir.

 **Gray, plus vite, je t'en supplie !**

Le démon ne se fit pas prier deux fois : tenant fermement les hanche de Juvia, il accéléra ses coup de reins, au plus grand plaisir de la bleuté. Leurs gémissements étaient étouffer par la mer chantant à l'horizon. Elle prenait plaisir et il était heureux. Il allait venir. Gray sentait ses couilles se contracter. Mais il était trop tôt. Juvia aussi aussi était au bord de l'orgasme. Il sortit rapidement d'elle, et coucha la néréide sur le dos, pris ses jambes et les plaça sur ses épaules et retourna en elle, la martelant plus fort, plus dur, plus rapidement. Les cheveux de Juvia avaient du sable et étaient éparpiller de part et d'autres de son visage, ses yeux étaient fermés, ses joues roses, sa bouche formait un O parfait et elle gémissait le nom de Gray, comme une prière, ses seins se balançant au rythme des cou de Gray. C'était la plus belle vision que le démon n'avait jamais vu de sa vie il était vraiment un imbécile, et heureusement, il s'en était rendu compte à temps.

Elle se rapprochait de son orgasme:ses murs internes se resserraient autours de Gray.

 **Ne t'arrête pas... Oh, je suis... proche... Mon dieu**! Pleurait la sirène.

 **Juvia** , respira Gray, haletant, **regarde moi.**

La bleuté ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles bleues rois croisèrent celles du démon. Ils étaient remplis de luxure, de tendresse et d'amour.

 **Je t'aime** , dit-il

Et avant qu'elle eut la chance de répondre, Gray attrapa ses cheveux doucement et plaqua ses lèvres froides et douces sur les siennes, l'embrassant avidement. Le baiser était bâclé à cause de leur respiration haletante.

Le cœur de Juvia se contracta, sa respiration se coupa. Sa vision devint banche et elle crut voir des anges quand son orgasme la frappa. Un violent orgasme. Elle hurla le nom de Gray. Le sexe était déjà incroyable avec le démon, mais faire l'amour était encore mieux.

Gray fit quelques coup de plus avant de se vider en elle. Il se retira de Juvia et se coucha sur le sable blanc, à ses côté et prit la sirène dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'amusait à dessiner des bidules ridicules avec ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

Le couple se laissait bercer par le bruit des vagues. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, indiquant qu'il approchait des deux heures du matins. Le ciel étaient remplies d'étoiles, Gray avait même reconnu quelque constellations, notamment, celle du lion. Le silence était paisible et ils reprenaient lentement leur respirations. Gray déposa un baiser dans les cheveux sableux de la bleue.

 **J'ai vraiment été un imbécile** , dit-il, et Juvia arrêta ses dessins fous imaginaires sur sa poitrine. **Comment ne me suis-je pas rendue compte plus tôt que je t'aimes de tout mon cœur ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais pas non plus s'il est trop tard...** Gray parlait d'une voix étonnamment douce... **pour te dire comment je me sens pour toi. Ce que je ressens pour toi. Je crois même que je suis incapable de l'expliquer.** Il resserra son emprise sur les hanche de Juvia. **Je sais juste que je t'aime d'un amour inconditionnel.**

La fille de Poséidon enfouie sa tête dans le creux des épaules de l'homme inspirant son odeur viril.

 **tu as raison** , dit-elle **je t'ai haïs Gray.**

Il resta silencieux. Le brun avait mal au cœur, après tout il savait qu'il prenait des risques car du temps avait passé, et même si ils étaient liés pour la vie, rien ne lui disait qu'elle l'aimait encore.

 **Mais pourtant, je ne peut cesser de t'aimer. Il est vrai que tu m'as brisé le cœur plus d'une fois, mais ce que je ressens pour toi est beaucoup trop fort pour que je puisse l'effacer d'un simple claquement de doigt.** Elle pleurait. **Je t'appartient corps et âme, que je le veuille ou non. Je t'aime tant.**

Le brun sentit con cœur battre de nouveau. Il se pencha légèrement et essuya les larmes de Juvia.

 **Je t'aime et jure sur ma vie que plus jamais je te laisserai, si tu veux de moi dans ta vie. Je te protégerai notre fils et toi. Je te chérirai jusqu'à ma mort. L'appartenance va dans les deux sens : si tu m'appartiens, je t'appartiens aussi. Je te jure fidélité et amour. Je t'aime et je te montrerai mon amour à chaque seconde de notre existence.**

Juvia, voulait arrêté de pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Gray venait de dire tout ce qu'elle à toujours voulu entendre. Elle était heureuse. Enfin elle avait le bonheur complet. Enfin elle avait sa véritable famille. Elle ne savait quoi répondre, alors elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se levèrent et allèrent se rincer. Elle enfila un T-shirt de Gray et des sandales de plage et le démon, un short avec des sandales aussi. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel et louèrent une chambre et y passèrent la nuit, avant de finalement rentrer chez eux le lendemain.

A suivre...


End file.
